The distinct malodorous scent of human adults, popularly called "body odor" has been found to be generated when microorganisms interact with apocrine sweat (J. J. Leyden et. al. J. Invest. Dermatol. 1981. 77:413-416). In a number of publications it has been suggested that the common skin microflora is a mixture of micrococcaceae, aerobic diphtheroids and propionic acid bacteria (J. J. Leyden et. al. 1981 & J. N. Labows et. al. J. Soc. Cosmet, Chem. 1982. 34: 193-202). The diphtheroids are responsible for the selective generation of the distinctly pungent odors, while the micrococci are responsible for the generation of sweaty, acid odors. The body odor problems in clothes has been of increasing concern because garments made from some synthetics hold odors and because an ever increasing popularity of physical exercise generates many garments permeated with sweat.
The detergent industry has long been using fragrances to make clothes smell fresh and to mask the unpleasant odor of the clothes. Also, "deoperfumes" have been introduced (e.g., into Surf.TM.) to react with odors and prevent them from evaporating and reaching the nose. However, the sources of odor production, microorganisms in the clothes, are not removed.
In addition to the above mentioned odor generating microorganisms, detergent manufacturers are also concerned about microorganisms found in laundry that might be pathogenic, such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa and Staphylococcus aureus.
Destroying the microorganism source(s) of body odor is believed to be a superior approach toward reducing generation of body odor in garments. This result might be achieved enzymatically during laundering.
Some enzymes including peptidases, (such as alanine amidase); glycosidases, (such as muramidase, or lysozyme); and autolysins (from a number of bacilli and bacteria species) are known to be capable of depolymerizing peptidoglycan of the microorganism cell wall. Their use during laundering might well cause lysis of the microorganisms which are on the clothes thereby rendering the microorganisms unviable, in effect disinfecting the laundry.
Some heretofore known bacteriolytic enzymes such as Mutanolysin from Streptomyces globisporus 1829 (ATCC 21553) and N-acetylmuramidase from Streptomyces rutgersensis (ATCC 3350) are capable of lysing some of the microorganisms involved with body odor but only in the absence of detergent components.
It is well documented that both Mutanolysin and N-acetylmuramidase from Streptomyces rutgersensis have pH optimum between 6-7. In consequence that the aforementioned enzymes showed low to no lytic activity in the presence of detergent formulations is not surprising.
Bacteriolytic enzymes with high lytic activity at alkaline pH levels (8-10) in the presence of detergent components have not been known heretofore.